Amu in Wonderland!
by Fe-chan x Anime-lovers
Summary: Kali ini Amu bertualang di Wonderland! Seperti apa kisahnya! RnR!
1. Chapter 1

YAAY~, makasih buat yang udah review fic gw yang sebelumnya! Saking terharunya author pengen peluk & cium kalian semua*ditakol*… Tanpa banyak bacot dari Author yang super imut(readers: hueek!) ini, kita mulai aja ceritanya langsung~

Sebagai tambahan, kalau fic sebelumnya dibikin bentuk dialog, fic kali ini dibikin dalam bentuk cerita! Ini sebagai permintaan readers & author emang pengen coba dari dulu. Karena ini pertama kalinya bikin dalam bentuk cerita, pasti banyak yang kata-katanya yang ancur, gomen ne~

Kata terakhir, ENJOY~!

;D

* * *

**Amu in Wonderland!**

Disclaimer: Shugo Chara! milik Peach-Pit, Alice in Wonderland milik Lewis Carrol, Author cuma punya fanfic yang super duper 'AWESOME' ini!

Perhatian: OOC, gaje, cerita ancur, tapi review yah~!

Warning: Persiapkan diri sebelum membaca fic ini, jangan sampe jantungan di tengah cerita sebelum mereview! Tapi kalau udah review yah terserah*plok!*… Ceritanya sama pas awalnya doang, jadi jangan salahkan Author kalau endingnya gaje..

Summary: Kali ini Amu akan bertualang di Wonderland! Seperti apa kisahnya? RnR!

* * *

Di suatu hari bahagia saat matahari sedang cerah bersinar hingga mampu membakar seluruh makhluk hidup di muka bumi(bahagia?), halah, maafkan kelebayan Author! Yang bener adalah hari yang cerah 'aja'. Di hari yang cerah 'aja' itu, di bangku taman ada seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang asik-asiknya ngupil, eh, maksudnya baca buku*amu: death glare*!

"Wah, komik 'Shugo Chara!' ini menarik sekali! Aku ingin jadi tokoh utamanya..(bukannya udah?)" ujar gadis yang bernama Amu itu sambil membaca 'Shugo Chara!'. Amu memang terkenal suka membaca buku(komik), sehingga daya imajinasinya juga kelewat jauuuh…

"Aku telat! TELAAAT~!" teriak sebuah suara yang saking kencengnya mampu merontokkan seluruh daun pohon toge(halah). Amu yang (menurut dirinya sendiri) sedang mengerjakan hal penting, yaitu baca komik sambil ngupil, jadi merasa terganggu.

"Bisa diem kaga? Bentar lagi adegan Amu Hinamori mati kelindes batsu chara neh(?)!" teriak Amu marah sambil menoleh kearah suara. Dan dia melihat…

"KELINCI TELANJAANG! GYAAA~!"

" Eh, kelinci emang telanjang kan?" kata Amu yang sadar dari kebegoannya. Dia sih, iseng nengok ke pasar kelinci(?), padahal tuh suara dateng dari arah sebaliknya. Jadilah Amu yang sudah penasaran setengah sekarat itu mengejar suara itu. Hingga akhirnya dia bisa melihat sosok itu.

Seorang(?) kelinci memakai pakaian lengkap dari kuping hingga kaki! Pakai baju balerina(?) lagi! Ternyata tuh kelinci bencong, eh, betina, eh cewek! "TELAAT~!" teriak kelinci itu, dia sepertinya tidak sadar sedang dikejar oleh Amu(ntuh telinga gunanya apa*plak!*?). Amu terus mengejarnya.

Hingga akhirnya kelinci itu masuk ke warung sate kelinci(mau bunuh diri?), eh, lubang di pohon sebelah warung itu sih, hehe…

Amu melihat sekilas ke dalem lubang itu. " Tadi kelinci itu masuk sini kan? Lubangnya kayaknya dalem banget, aku batal ngejar deh.." ujar Amu yang hendak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba, karena emang naskahnya atau Author yang emang lagi iseng, sekelompok anjing menyayikan koor(?) bareng, alias menggonggong berjamaah(halah). Amu yang kaget setengah hidup sampe bola matanya loncat & jantungnya keluar dari mulut(lebay!), langsung loncat masuk ke dalem lubang itu!

"KYAAA~!" Amu berteriak seperti itu selama 10menit tanpa bernapas(bisa?), hingga akhirnya… "Aduh, males nih, dari tadi kok gak nyampe-nyampe sih?" kata Amu santai(?) sambil nungguin dia nyampe ke dasar tempat itu. Dia aja sampe tidur & ilernya ikut melayang bareng! HIII~(amu: WHAT?)!

BRAK BRIK BRUK TRING(?)! BRUAAAK~! Amu jatuh dengan indahnya(?) ke lantai yang kerasnya melebihi beton! Juri pun memberinya nilai sempurna(halah)! "ADUDUUH~! Sakit banget, mana tadi aku lagi asik-asiknya mimpi lagi!" Akhirnya tokoh utama kita bangun juga, berterima kasihlah pada Author*bletak!*.

Sekarang Amu berada di sebuah ruangan yang dikelilingi beberapa pintu dari berbagai ukuran, mulai dari yang XXXL hingga S(emang baju?). Ditengah-tengah ruangan itu ada sebuah meja kecil. Amu mulai mencoba membuka pintu yang ada satu persatu, tapi semua pintu terkunci. Ada satu pintu yang bisa terbuka, namun langsung ditutup oleh Amu… Kenapa?

Soalnya tuh pintu menuju salon para banci(TIDAAK~!)! Amu yang shock langsung memaku dan memasang garis polisi pada pintu yang berwarna pink-pink gaje ituh. Dan jangan tanyakan Author caranya Amu mendapatkan paku serta garis polisi itu yah*plak!*…

"Buset dah, masa pintu dari yang segede bagong sampe yang sekecil upil gak ada yang kebuka, kecuali pintu gelo itu!" Amu marah-marah. Dia melihat ke atas meja dan menemukan sebuah kunci. "EH? Kenapa dari tadi nggak bilang kalau ada kunci(lo gak nanya..)?". Amu mulai mengecek pintu(lagi), memang salah satu pintunya terbuka, tapi….

"Ini pintu keluar atau lubang hidung unta sih? Aduuh, mana akhir-akhir ini aku tambah gendut gara-gara keseringan makan kue dari Nadeshiko lagi!" ujar Amu sambil curhat hal nggak penting. Pintu yang terbuka memang ukurannya sangat kecil, tapi menurut author, walaupun Amu kurus juga pasti tetep ga bisa lewat.

Amu naruh kunci itu di meja lagi, namun belum ia pantang menyerah! Dan dia pun memakai cara pamungkas yang (mungkin) akan berhasil, dia menarik napas panjang dalam-dalam dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan… *plak!* (amu narik napasnya kan panjang banget!)

"TOLONGIN AKYUU~! TUOLOOOONG!" Pret~, cara pamungkas yang amat sangat nggak guna sebenernya sih. Amu mulai teriak-teriak gaje, mulai dari minta tolong sampe minta lontong, dan pada akhirnya tetep aja ga ada yang denger(yaa iyalaah!). Hingga akhirnya dia capek sendiri.

"Gila, aku udah teriak berjam-jam gini tapi gak ada yang denger! Sekarang aku haus banget lagi!". TRING! Terdengar suara aneh dari meja, Amu pun menoleh.

Di atas meja ada botol berisi cairan dengan warna yang enggak 'banget', Amu pun bingung. "Apa tempat ini bisa mengabulkan permintaan? Coba lagi deh, KASIH AKU EMAS & BERLIAN YANG GAK BAKAL ABIS 7TURUNAN MONYEEET~!" minta Amu ngaco.

"Kalau minta jangan yang nggak-enggak! Minum aja tuh!" tiba-tiba ada suara yang entah dari mana. Amu pun cengok, tapi diturutin aja.

"Aku masih bingung, itu suara dari mana yah? Ah, udah deh.." pikir Amu. Dia mengambil botol itu, & ngeliat warna minuman itu dia mulai mikir lagi. "Kok ini kayaknya aku kenal yah?" kata Amu sambil minum cairan itu.

Sedetik kemudian hingga cairan itu membasahi lidah dan tenggorokkannya yang sedari tadi dilanda dahaga yang amat sangat(nulis minum aja kok panjang banget..), Amu langsung… buang tuh cairan ke WC(ada WC?)..

"Pueh pueh! Pantes aku kenal, ini sih sop buntut cicak(?) gagal yang waktu itu pernah aku buat! Padahal waktu itu aku langsung buang sama pancinya, gara-gara suaminya cicak yang aku masak ikut masuk ke panci! Walaupun harus aku akui itu kisah yang mengharukan sih.." Amu pun mulai terharu sambil muntah-muntah(apaan tuh?). Begitu rasa mualnya udah ilang, dia jadi nyadar, badannya jadi kecil!

"Aku baru nyadar, ntuh sop bisa jadi obat diet yah? Yah, yang penting aku bisa keluar dari sini.." katanya sambil menuju pintu tadi. Tapi.. dia lupa kalau dia udah kunci pintu itu! Soalnya kata kakek moyang(?), kita mesti kunci pintu biar gak ada orang masuk, makanya kalau rumah orang nggak dikunci kita masuk juga nggak apa-apa(pesan bijak macam apa nih?). Jadilah Amu belingsatan kayak orang kebakaran dompet(?), mana kuncinya dia taruh di atas meja lagi!

Ditengah kebingungan, TRING! Suara itu lagi! Amu melihat ada sebuah kue di lantai. Dari bentuknya, oke, nggak ada masalah teknis(halah). Dari aromanya apalagi, MAK NYOSS(?)! Amu aja sampe ngeces! "Yah, walaupun ini kue keliatannya enak banget, tapi belum tentu kan? Aku nggak mau ada kejadian kayak tadi!" katanya sambil duduk membelakangi kue itu.

Tapi lama-lama godaan yang luar biasa dahsyat telah menembus ke dalam dasar sanubarinya(cieh, bahasanya..). Sedikit demi sedikit, Amu mencolek krimnya. "Wuih, aje gile(?)! Enak bangeet~!" Amu yang sudah gelap mata itu pun menghabiskan kue itu dalam sekali suapan(buaya).

Namun dia lupa.. Bukan lupa nonton acara Dora the Explorer kesukaannya, tapi dia benar-benar melupakan suatu yang sangat penting. Tiba-tiba dia ingat, beberapa hari sebelumnya Nadeshiko membuat kue kreasi barunya, yaitu CAKE WASABI! Dia mengatakan, kalau dia membuat cake yang dari luar penampilan & krimnya sangat manis, bagaikan kuda nil didandanin*plak!*, tapi rasa cakenya mampu membuat orang menyemburkan api & naga menyemburkan duit(?). Kreasi yang sangat nggak guna sebenernya..

Dan… JACKPOT! Yup, cake yang sepersekian detik lalu melewati tenggorokan Amu adalah CAKE WASABI itu!

1, 2, 3…. *Author belajar ngitung*

"PEDEEES~! GYAAA!" Amu pun mulai menyemburkan api. Dengan cepat dia nyemplung ke bak mandi yang ada di WC, airnya aja sampe abis gara-gara menguap! Tapi untungnya Amu tidak merasa kepedesan lagi, 'cuma' bibirnya jadi monyong 10cm doang kok(cuma?).

"Udah aku bilang ke Nadeshiko, ngapain dia bikin cake kayak gitu?" ujar Amu sambil marah-marah. Dia baru menyadari kalau ukuran tubuhnya mulai membesar, hingga akhirnya hampir memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Ternyata bener, cake itu bikin gendut! Aku jangan sering-sering makan cake nih! Eh, sekarang aku mesti mikirin caranya ngecilin badan nih!" Amu mulai bingung lagi, mana cairan yang tadi udah dia buang ke WC. Akhirnya dia pilih cara terakhir.

"WOIII! Penghuni tempat ini! Kalau kamu mau ngasih aku ramuan pengecil badan tadi, bakal aku kasih buku kumpulan foto Ikuto Tsukiyomi yang special edition! Mau kaga?" Amu mulai teriak lagi.

"Gw bukan penghuni! Enak aja! Tapi boleh deh, udah lama gak liat barang bagus, hehe.. Mau gw kasih ramuan yang tadi?" jawab suara itu. Amu mikir lagi, "Ada rasa lain nggak?".

Suara itu menjawab lagi, "Ada, stroberi, jeruk, ama mint. Dipilih dipilih(emang jualan?)!".

"Bilang dari tadi kenapa? Aku minta yang stroberi! Ini bukunya!" kata Amu sambil mengeluarkan buku kumpulan foto yang 'WOW' itu entah dari mana. Buku itu menghilang dan sekarang Amu memegang botol dengan cairan warna pink itu.

"Yosh, aku pernah nonton di film, kuncinya ditaruh di lantai dulu, terus baru minum ramuannya! Eh, kenapa gak dari tadi aja yah?" Yah, Amu mulai minum ramuan itu setelah naruh kunci di lantai. Kali ini sukses, dan dia bisa membuka pintu itu. Petualangan gaje Amu akan segera dimulai…

-Te Be Ce-

* * *

Haha~ kalau di film asli, adegannya nggak selama ini deeh.. Yah, itulah kerjaan Author yang nggak ada kerjaan ini, jadinya yang muncul baru Amu & kelinci doang. Diantara kalian ada yang bisa menebak siapa kelincinya? Hadiahnya adalah door prize, yaitu berupa sebuah pintu cantik*bletak!*! TAPI BOHONG~!

Ada kritik, saran, serta flame(tapi jangan terlalu galak yah, tatuuut~*plaak!*)? R-E-V-I-E-W!

X3


	2. Chapter 2

Huwee.. maafkan author yang telat update! Ini aja nyolong waktu buat upload di laptop nii-san(moga-moga ga ketahuan..)! Yui Hoshina nee-chan, semoga puas yah!

Yuppie, RnR pliz!

* * *

**Amu in Wonderland!**

Disclaimer: Persik berjalan*plak* ehm, Peach-Pit sensei..

Perhatian: OOC, gaje, cerita ancur, tapi review yah~!

Warning: Persiapkan diri sebelum membaca fic ini, jangan sampe jantungan di tengah cerita sebelum mereview! Tapi kalau udah review yah terserah*plok!*… Dan satu lagi, jangan gunakan akal sehat kalian dalam membaca fic ini, karena kemungkinan endingnya akan beda jauh dengan cerita asli(dasar author payah..)!

* * *

~oOo~

KRIEET! Pintu dibuka, dan Amu sampai di terminal para banci, eh salah.. Maksudnya sebuah tempat yang nggak bisa dibilang bagus(gimana sih?).. Kalau bisa dibilang jujur tempat itu ACAK-ACAKAN! Ikan-ikan berjalan di darat, burung-burung berenang di kali, dan author melayang(?) di udara. Pemandangan yang lumayan mengerikan sebenarnya(masa sih?).

"Tempat macam apa ini? Kalau gini aku bisa makin nyasar!" Amu berniat kembali menuju ke pintu masuk, yang tanpa ia sadari pintunya menghilang.

"Ini pintunya kemana lagi? Aku terpaksa mesti keliling tempat ini dulu deh.." kata Amu males-malesan. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara tawa kecil dari atas pohon. Dia menengok dan menemukan sosok itu, seorang cowok, tapi dengan kuping & ekor kucing?

Amu menggosok-gosok, mengucek-ngucek, hingga mencolok-colok(?) matanya, mengira ia salah liat. Begitu ia melihat lagi, cowok itu menghilang.

"Tuh kan.. Ternyata emang salah liat!" kata Amu pada dirinya sendiri.

"Masa?" kata sebuah suara dari sebelah Amu.

Amu langsung menoleh dan melihatnya lagi, cowok dengan kuping & ekor kucing itu. Amu tiba-tiba mengulurkan tangan untuk…

"Ini kuping & ekor asli?" kata Amu sambil menarik-narik kuping cowok itu.

"ADUDUUH, hentikan itu!" teriak cowok itu sambil meringis, lalu menghilang tiba-tiba.

"Kyaa! Dia hilang!" Amu kaget karena cowok itu hilang lagi.

"Disini, bocah.." dan cowok itu sudah ada di atas pohon lagi.

"Eh, maaf, aku tadi kaget! Aku Amu, tadi aku ngikutin kelinci masuk ke lubang yang ada di sebuah pohon. Dan entah kenapa aku ada di sini!" Amu pun memperkenalkan dirinya.

Cowok itu melihat Amu, dia menghilang dan muncul lagi di dekat Amu. Dia melihat wajah Amu dari dekat.

"A-APA?" Amu kaget & blushing karena muka cowok itu dekat sekali.

" Sepertinya gak bohong.." ujar cowok itu sebelum menghilang dan muncul di samping Amu. "Baiklah kalau begitu Amu.. Aku Ikuto, atau ada juga yang menyebutku Chessire Cat. Selamat datang di Wonderland!" kata cowok bernama Ikuto itu sambil tersenyum yang mampu bikin Author cengok, pingsan & nosebleed sekaligus, sehingga fic ini tidak bisa dilanjutkan*digebuk massa*…

"Wonderland? Lalu bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?" tanya Amu panik sambil teriak-teriak gaje.

"Ayolah, selagi kau disini ayo kita bersenang-senang! Sebentar lagi acara minum teh dimulai, kau mau ikut?" Ikuto menggandeng tangan Amu. Amu yang sedang dilanda desperado(halah) ngikut aja.

* * *

Sebentar kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan. "Seperti rumah kaca.." pikir Amu. Readers bisa menebak bangunan itu? :3

Di dalam bangunan itu terdapat sebuah meja panjang, beberapa orang, err.. ada beberapa yang entah hewan entah manusia ikut duduk juga sih…

"Ah, Chessire! Akhirnya kau datang juga!" sebuah suara terdengar begitu Amu & Ikuto memasuki bangunan itu. Amu penasaran, setelah Ikuto, seperti apa lagi penghuni di Wonderland ini.

"Kenapa acaranya belum mulai?" Ikuto bertanya pada suara tadi. "Acara ini tidak mungkin dimulai sebelum kau datang." sang pemilik suara tadi mendekat. Amu pun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas.

DHEG!

"Chessire, apakah dia temanmu?" kata sosok itu.

"Iya, namanya Amu. Manusia yang nyasar ke Wonderland" kata Ikuto memperkenalkan Amu. Sementara Amu sejak tadi cuma bisa mematung, membisu, terpesona, atau bahasa sederhananya, cengok(halah). Soalnya sosok itu… PANGERAN IMPIANNYA!

"Perkenalkan, aku Tadase.. Atau kau bisa memanggilku Mad Hatter" kata cowok bernama Tadase itu menundukkan kepala sambil memperkenalkan diri. Amu cuma bisa ber ho-oh ho-oh (ngangguk-nggangguk maksudnya) sambil cengok dengan iler menetes, eh, ralat! Cengok aja!

Sementara yang lain udah duduk, Amu masih cengok sehingga Ikuto harus nyeret Amu ke kursi dulu. "Ayo kita mulai pesta minum tehnya!" kata Tadase sambil mengeluarkan cangkir dan teko dari topinya, readers yang susah membayangkan, pikirkan aja kantong Doraemon, ga usah susah-susah*plak!*!

Amu udah nggak cengok lagi sih, tapi dia jadi mikir, "Mad Hatter itu kan artinya orang gila bertopi, kenapa Tadase yang kayak pangeran ragunan kesasar(?) itu dipanggil Mad Hatter?". Saat sedang berpikir demikian, Amu ditegur oleh Tadase.

"Amu, kenapa tidak minum? Apakah tehnya tidak enak? Apakah kau ingin mencoba teh istimewaku, es teh panas?" tanya Tadase dengan wajah (sok) khawatir sementara author tersepona, eh terpesona akan ajaibnya Wonderland, bahkan minuman yang nggak guna itu juga bisa dibuat*ditarik readers karena ngerusak suasana*...

Amu pun gelagapan hingga salah ngomong, "Tidak! Tehnya enak kok, PANGERAN!"

DHEG!

Author ngorok, eh, salah! Tadase yang mendengar kata-kata Amu itu langsung…

"Siapa.."

Amu bingung, "Kamu kenapa, Tadase? Nahan napas? Nahan kentut?".

"SIAPA YANG LO PANGGIL PANGERAN? GUE INI (calon) RAJA PENGUASA WONDERLAND INI TAU! HUAHAHAHA!" teriak Tadase gaje sambil mengangkat salah satu kakinya di atas meja, sehingga para tamu yang ada disana kocar-kacir kesana-kemari bolak-balik maju-mundur sambil njerit-njerit gaje. Nah, sekarang pertanyaan Amu terjawab kan? Puas? PUAS*tukul style*? *ditabok readers*

Tadase mulai mengamuk dengan cara yang sungguh amat sangat tidak terhormat(baca: mencekik, melempar, memelintir, & membanting author). Sementara entah kenapa kok kayaknya para readers malah seneng yah?

* * *

Jadilah Amu diungsikan oleh Ikuto ke tempat lain(gw nggak?). Dan akhirnya, dengan semangat banci mendemo kenaikan harga kosmetik(?), Amu berkeras kalau bukan dia yang bikin Tadase ngamuk.

"Salahin dia sendiri dong! Punya tampang kayak Kim Bum diblender begitu! Gimana daku gak terlena?" Amu sambil memberikan alasan yang sangat (tidak) masuk akal itu pada Ikuto.

"Ah, perasaan gantengan aku deh.." kata Ikuto narsis. Siapa yang mau mendukung Ikuto? (author: gw! GW~!)

"UDAH! Yang penting sekarang aku mau pulang~!" kata Amu sambil pergi meninggalkan Ikuto.

"Kamu tau caranya?" tanya Ikuto.

"OH IYA~! Aku lupa! Sekarang kamu kasih tau cara supaya aku keluar dari sini!" Amu langsung balik badan & ke Ikuto lagi(dasar!).

"Gimana kalau aku gak tau?" kata Ikuto sambil tersenyum usil.

Amu pun bengong sesaat sebelum teriak, "Jadi kamu gak tau? Jadi percuma dong aku ikut kamu! Pulangkan daku pada enyak babe ku(?)!" Amu malah makin ngaco marahnya.

"Aku nggak tau, tapi aku kenal orang yang tau caranya. Cuma…" Ikuto menghentikan kata-katanya.

"Cuma kenapa?" Amu tambah bingung.

"Orangnya rada-rada sih.. Kamu yakin tetep mau pergi?" Ikuto kayaknya ngeri banget sama orang itu, Amu jadi penasaran.

"Daripada nggak dicoba, kita ke sana aja!" kata Amu (sok) yakin.

"Ya udah, aku harap kamu nggak nyesel!" kata Ikuto yang dengan berat hati menemani Amu menuju ke sebuah istana.

-Te Be Ce-

* * *

Author buntu ide mulu nih.. Terus rasanya humor & kegajeannya semakin berkurang, yah.. Author amat sangat mohon maaf(lha?).

Nah, tolong review yah. Satu review 1000*plak!*, hush, jangan negatip thinking mulu! Maksudnya satu review itu berarti 1000 dukungan untuk Author dalam menyelesaikan fic lebay nan gaje ini. Dan siapa lagi yang mau mendukung Ikuto? POKOKNYA REVIEEEW~!

NB: Kalau gak review ntar Author ngambek & mogok bikin fic, niih~ *ditakol readers*

Klik yang disini.. ;3

**l**

**l**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3

**Amu in Wonderland! Chapter3**

**Disclaimer:** Peach-Pit = Persik-Kejepit*buagh* dan jangan lupakan Lewis Carrol atas karyanya yang udah Fe bikin ancur-ancuran ini!

**Genre:** Humor

**Rate:** K+ (aman kecuali untuk kesehatan jantung dan akal*plak*)

**Perhatian:** OOC, gaje, cerita ancur, tapi review yah~!

**Summary:** Kali ini Amu akan berkunjung ke suatu tempat! Seperti apa kisahnya? RnR!

* * *

.

.

Setelah perjalanan melelahkan, menembus hutan, gunung, sungai, kali, & selokan(?), sampailah Amu dan Ikuto di surga*author digampar bolak-balik*, ehm.. istana!

"Ini cuma firasat aku atau nih tempat beneran.. NORAK?" kata Amu saking bingungnya ngeliat tuh istana.

"Aku bilang juga apa?" Ikuto udah merinding duluan.

Istana itu… kalau diumpamakan mungkin sebanding dengan kapal Titanic kelelep yang terus diseruduk ama sekeluarga besar badak jawa(keren amat tuh, kapalnya dimana, badaknya dimana..)*dikeplak yang punya istana*.

Menurut Amu, istana itu mungkin bisa dibilang 'sedikit' bagus, kalau aja nggak ditempelin hiasan lope-lope gaje, catnya bukan warna pink-pink yang lebih gaje lagi, nggak ada bangke cicak & kecoa bertebaran(?), serta lagu background musicnya bukan lagu'Makhluk Tuhan yang Paling Seksi(?)'. Sungguh ajaib bin horror.

"Aku udah eneg, deh~" kata Ikuto yang udah siap-siap kabur dari situ.

"Woi, jangan kabur!" kata Amu yang langsung narik tali(yang entah sejak kapan terpasang) di leher Ikuto. DHEG! Entah kenapa Author yang lagi ngetik langsung pengen punya kucing kayak Ikuto~(walaupun sampe mampus ga bakal kesampean, hiksu~)! (readers: WOOIII!)

"Lepasin!" Ikuto meronta, namun karena di lehernya terpasang tali, dia nggak bisa kemana-mana. "Kayaknya ada kucing yang nakal ya~" Amu tiba-tiba menggenggam pisau. Ikuto terbelalak, DAN.. Untuk paragraf ini Author cuma BERCANDA~ *ditendang amu, ikuto, & readers*

Haduh, kalau ceritanya kayak barusan ini bisa jadi fic gore kan? Kita lanjut saja, lupakan yang terjadi*plak!*

… "Lepasin!" Ikuto meronta, namun karena di lehernya terpasang tali, dia nggak bisa kemana-mana. "Kamu gak boleh kemana-mana sebelum aku nemuin jalan pulang! Atau kamu mau aku jadiin sate kucing transparan(?)?" Ancam Amu, Ikuto pun (mau nggak mau) nurut.

Akhirnya mereka berhasil masuk ke istana setelah 'perjuangan keras'(ngetok pintu baja yang amat sangat keras dan bilang mau ketemu ratu sama penjaga). Amu yang pada dasarnya emang udik langsung loncat-loncatan begitu mau masuk istana.

Begitu pintu dibuka, Amu lari-larian dan nggak ngeliat ada semut nyebrang jalan. Jadilah amu tersandung oleh semut itu, jatuh jumpalitan, & ngegelinding keruangan ratu. Ikuto yang masih diiket pake tali leher ngikut. Semutnya? Masih dalam keadaan sehat walafiat, soalnya tuh semut kan juara tinju semut se-Wonderland(nggak nyambung, kok malah ngomongin semut..).

BRUAAAK! Pintu terbuka sangat tidak gemulainya(?), Amu yang ngegelinding nabrak tembok & pingsan. Ikuto puyeng gara-gara muter-muter, Ratu cengok sampe mata & lidahnya keluar, Author ngiler pengen makan kue(makin nggak nyambung..).

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di istanaku yang super duper ultra mega giga INDAH(pret pret cuiih!) ini?" Ratu marah pada Amu & Ikuto. Amu pun langsung sadar karena mendapat 'hujan lokal'.

"Maaf.. Saking senengnya bisa masuk ke istana seINDAH ini, jadi nggak sabar." kata Amu sambil ngelap muka di gaun sang ratu(lha?). Diluar dia senyam-seyum gaje, tapi di dalem hati dia mikir.. "INDAH? Lebih indah kebon binatang daripada nih istana!".

"Hoho, karena kalian sudah memuji tempat ini INDAH, kalian adalah tamu istimewa! Aku Utau, tapi kalian bisa nyebut aku 'Ratu Utau yang super duper ultra mega imut, cantik & seksi'!" kata Utau sambil memasang sexy pose yang menurut Author malah nggak seksi sama sekali. Lebih mirip ama gajah dibedakin*diinjek utau*!

"Kayaknya panggilannya kepanjangan(dan aku ogah manggil begitu), jadi aku singkat jadi Ratu Utau yah.." kata Amu setengah ngerayu sambil senyum-senyum najong. Padahal dalem hati udah pengen ngubah gaya rambut Utau biar kayak Sule.

"Terserah.." Utau setengah cemberut hingga dia melihat Ikuto yang masih puyeng.

…

"KYAAA~!" Utau langsung loncat kearah Ikuto. Ikuto yang sudah mulai sadar langsung pingsan karena ketindih Utau yang beratnya menyamai truk sampah itu(utau: *death glare*).

"Chessire! Sudah lama nggak kesini! Akyu kan kangen sama kamyu!", Utau memutar-mutar tubuh Ikuto di udara. Pasti akan jadi romantis kalau aja Ikuto nggak diputar dalam kecepatan 100km/jam seperti ini.

"Mmm, ratu kenal Ikuto?" Amu mencoba menghentikan insiden yang hampir mencabut nyawa Ikuto itu.

"Tentu aja~ Chessire ini kucing terimut dan tertampan yang pernah kutemui! Waktu itu aku menawarkan dia agar jadi peliharaanku tapi dia menolak~!" Utau sekarang malah mengeluarkan tongkat tipis, dan mengetuknya pada Ikuto.

Apa yang terjadi?

Sinar bling-bling muncul sesaat dan Ikuto.. MEMAKAI BAJU MAID?

Amu hanya bisa cengok plus iri melihatnya. Iri kenapa? Jelas karena dirinya yang cewek aja nggak semanis Ikuto saat ini. Cowok normal pun bisa ileran sederas kali ciliwung(?) kalau melihat Ikuto.

Utau tersenyum melihat karyanya, namun ia belum puas! Dia mengetuk-ngetuk Ikuto dengan tongkatnya lagi, memakaikan berbagai baju pada Ikuto.

Mulai dari sailor fuku, gaun berenda-renda, baju gothic lolita, bahkan hingga semua kostum chara change, dari amulet heart hingga black diamond(author keasikan..). Amu yang lepas dari cengoknya mulai mengambil foto dengan handphone kinoa(plesetan nokia) jadul second-nya. 'Lumayan buat dijualin di internet!' pikir (busuk) Amu.

Ikuto yang mendengar suara berisik terbangun. Namun dia terbangun saat memakai baju amulet clover, hingga ia pingsan second season dengan mulut berbusa. Sekarang semua paham kenapa Ikuto nggak mau kesini?

"Ratu, apa yang terjadi?" seorang gadis, ehm pria berambut biru tua panjang yang memakai tuxedo hitam memasuki ruangan.

"Ah, Nagihiko! Waktunya pas sekali!" Utau mengetuk Nagihiko dengan tongkatnya, sekarang dia menggunakan kimono yang sangat anggun.

"KAWAIII~!" Amu dan Utau terpesona.

"E-Ehm, benarkah? Eh, maksudnya saya tidak cocok memakai pakaian ini!" wajah Nagihiko merah.

"Kamu mau foto bareng Ikuto ya?" Amu mengeluarkan tatapan memules, eh memelas miliknya sambil menunjuk Ikuto yang sekarang mengenakan yukata mini yang sangat pendek. (o.O)

"Ah, se-sekali aja ya?" Nagihiko tidak bisa menolak permintaan dari tamu ratunya. Jadilah Ikuto dan Nagihiko itu menjadi korban kedua orang yang masih dipertanyakan kewarasannya. *plak*

* * *

"Jadi apa tujuan kalian kesini?" Utau bertanya dengan penuh wibawa, tidak terpikirkan dia itu adalah ratu yang tadi amat sangat lebay *JGER!*.

"Aku ingin mencari jalan keluar dari Wonderland ini." Amu berharap Utau bisa menjawabnya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah ini tempat yang sangat indah?" Utau terlihat kaget sekali.

'Indah kalau istanamu tidak termasuk! Aku ingin cepat keluar dari istana menyeramkan iniii!' "Tempat ini memang indah tapi aku harus pulang karena disana masih ada keluargaku. Mereka pasti mengkhawatirkanku!" Amu mengatakan demikian walaupun itu berbeda jauh dari isi hatinya. Matanya berkaca-kaca layaknya tokoh komik serial cantik jadul.

Mari kita lihat keadaan keluarga Amu di real world..

* * *

"Ami-chan, kamu imut sekali~!" JPRET! JPRET!

"Kamu memang anak mama!"

"Bukan! Dia anakku!"

"Tidak usah berebut begitu! Ami kan anak mama dan papa!"

"AMI-CHAAN~!"

Dan mereka berpelukan ria ala telletubies (halah)

Okay, sepertinya mereka belum sadar kalau Amu menghilang. Back to laptop*plak*, eh Wonderland!

* * *

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan ini, tapi…" Utau terlihat sedih.

"Apa tidak ada jalan keluar dari sini?" Amu panik. 'Apakah ini artinya aku akan menghabiskan hidupnya dengan ratu super lebay di istana super duper tidak indah ini? TIDAAAK~!' batin Amu lebay.

"Bukan begitu.. Tapi…"

"TAPI APA?"

"Bus yang menuju real world sudah berangkat tepat 3menit yang lalu, dan untuk keberangkatan selanjutnya masih 1bulan lagi." Utau menunjuk bis yang sudah melayang tinggi dilangit.

Amu hanya bisa jaw drop hingga akhirnya pingsan.

-Te Be Ce-

* * *

MAAFKAN AUTHOR TELAT (BANGET) UPDATEEE! INI AJA MASIH UNTUNG SOALNYA FE GA JADIIN INI FIC HIATUS~! *matiin caps*

Maaf, Gomen, Sorry sorry sorry sorry naega naega meonjeo nege.. *disepak* (readers: malah nyanyi!)

Yup, cerita kali ini Fe malah mainin Ikuto, haha.. *dibakar Ikuto FG* Mulai chapter depan ceritanya akan tambah gila dan akan bermunculan OC yang nggak ada di Alice in Wonderland, jadi persiapkan asuransi kalian yah! *diinjek*

Pokoknya sekali lagi maaf dan tolong review untuk memberikan kritik dan saran, mau memberikan masukan cerita juga boleh, ini negara demokrasi :D

Review adalah gizi yang sangat dibutuhkan untuk tumbuh kembang author. (kok kayak iklan yah?)

Review or Flame?

I

I

V


End file.
